Systems of devices such as kiosks are deployed in public environments such as department stores. The kiosks are used by customers to order products. Photographic prints are just one such product example. In many instances the kiosks are managed by employees of the environment in which they are deployed. From time to time, conditions related to the operation of the kiosks can arise that call for an employee's attention. Example conditions include a kiosk's credit card reader malfunctioning or its receipt printer being low on paper. Using the photographic prints example, other conditions may include a photo printer being offline or low on paper. Employees, who are often busy completing other tasks, are often unaware when such conditions arise. When aware, the employees are not able to discern if the condition calls for their immediate attention or if it can be addressed later.